Episode VII: The Legacy of Darth Vader
by ijedi
Summary: 2 years have passed since Episode 6. Luke is restarting the Jedi Order. Luke, Han and Chewy are on a mission to check the rumors of the Dark Jedi in Yavin IV system...
1. Chapter 1

Episode VII

Legacy of Darth Vader

_Two years have passed since the defeat of the Emperor and the Destruction of the Second Death Star. Luke Skywalker has started the search for Force Sensitives in order to restart the Jedi Order._

_Recently, Luke learned that a Dark Jedi has been spotted in the moons of Yavin. He travels along with his best friend Han Solo and Chewbacca to the system to check if the rumors are true…_

Chapter 1 Yavin IV

Millennium Falcon flew towards Yavin IV. Han, Luke and Chewy were sitting in the room while some people piloted the ship. The bird was modified and now was more powerful than before, with the biggest upgrade being done on its hyper drive.

Luke looked at Han. He was a little bit jealous that his brother in arms had 2 kids already and Force, they were very cute. Han named them Jacen and Jaina, which were the names of his ancestors. Luke had seen the two toddlers many times and by now he knew of their Force sensitivity; he would take them as initiates when they would reach age five. But for now the two cheeky Solos were spending most of their time with their mother, Leia Organa Solo Skywalker.

Leia has been elected as a Chancellor of the New Galactic Republic and tried to find time for both her job and for her children. It was difficult for her, but since she was a Skywalker she managed things quit well. Luke was occasionally training her when he got the chance but Leia was too busy for that.

Over the past two years, Luke found a couple force sensitive people, whom he trained till Jedi Knight rank. His first student was Kyle Katarn and soon the Jedi were joined by Corran Horn. For now, there were three fully trained Jedi and Leia as a Jedi apprentice. Luke was really looking for potential Jedi as he wanted to rebuild the Order.

Their mission was to go to Yavin mission to investigate the rumors of Dark Jedi being there. Luke was not entirely happy at his father's legacy since while being the Dark Lord of the Sith, Anakin trained many former Jedi and other Force sensitives to be Dark Jedi (and that not counting for his actual apprentices).

Luke sat in his chair and looked in the window. Meanwhile, an image of Leia appeared and looked at her husband. The kids were sitting on her lap.

"Hello Leia, how is your work back at Coruscant?"

"It is going well. We had an intensive debate on restoring the Jedi Order today and many Senators are still against that idea. They do not want to fund the Jedi. Otherwise, life is good and our kids are happy. Would you like to say hello to them, Han?"

"Sure, your Highness"

"Han, please. "

"All right sweetheart"

Han looked in the holo projector and saw two little kids looking at him. The boy looked at him and said "Dada".

"That's my boy" replied Han.

After a nice conversation, Leia returned to her duties and the image faded. Han looked at his brother in law.

"You know, Luke, you are so lucky in having such a sweet sister."

"Thank you Han. So how are they? Threepio is still alive?"

"Very funny. Don't worry; he is still there, after all don't forget who was his maker"

"Oh, yes, I could not forget that. So Han, do you miss being a smuggler?"

"I don't know but for now I am happy with my life and I don't think I want something else."

A man walked towards the room and looked at the two friends.

"Excuse me for interruption, but we have arrived. We will start landing soon, General Skywalker."

"Thank you Captain."

The ship soon started its decent. It flew for a while in a foggy atmosphere and landed on one of the platforms of the old Rebel base. Luka, Han and Chewy stepped on the planet.

"Han, stay here. I will come back after some investigation. I believe that someone is here although I need to check it"

"All right kid but please try to be quick. This place gives me some creeps after it was abounded"

"Don't worry Han, I will do my best"

Luke walked into the Forest. It was dense with trees, which stretched up very high. Luke sensed something. He came to one tree and put his hand on it. Then, he saw a vision. A man, who looked like Luke was fighting some woman, who had two red sabers. Luke saw that it was his father sinse he already saw his father's ghost.

Luke could feel that a big battle took place here, although it took place many years go. Still, he could sense in the Force that this was a big lightsaber duel and his father fought for his life. Luke looked around and then proceeded forward.

Suddenly he saw that a woman jumped in front of him. She was dressed in gray costume and her face was partially covered. Luke did not recognize the girl, although he could sense that somehow he knew her.

"Hello, are you lost?" Luke asked although he was sure that this woman did not want to talk.

"You will pay Skywalker for what you have done. We were friends once but now I will kill you."

"That's very friendly. I am sorry but you are talking to a Jedi Master. A Jedi should not be underestimated in case you don't know. And besides, I do have a lightsaber"

"Very funny. You know, I do have a weapon of my own, sorta similar to yours. "

The girl took an object from her belt. It resembled a lightsaber although there was something different to it. She activated it and many rays exited the saber, not one. It was like fishing net but coming from a lightsaber.

"Prepare to die Skywalker."

The two clashed and fought for a brief amount of time. The Lightwip was more efficient than a regular lightsaber. Luke fought against his opponent but finally he did lose and fell on the ground in a pile of mud.

"Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?"

"You should now that yourself. You shot me down once. Luke, don't you remember your former love Shira Brie?"

"What? Shira? What happened to you?"

"You happened! You shot me down and I was almost dead. I was rescued by your father, Darth Vader himself and he remade me. I am now more powerful than ever"

"Shira, stop this madness now"

"My name is Lumiya now. Today I will kill you, Skywalker"

Lumiya lifted her weapon and prepared to kill Luke. However, she was Force pushed by another person and flew away for a couple meters. She stood up and looked at her attacker. The two fought but now Lumiya sensed a much more experienced Jedi. She decided to have her revenge later and run away.

The Jedi savior looked at Luke. Then, the Jedi took of the hood and Luke saw a female face. She was a Togruta and was probably in her forties, Luke thought. Her orange skin looked out of place in green and brown Yavin.

The Jedi lend Luke a hand and he stood up.

"Thank you for saving me."

"You are welcome. Are you a Jedi?"

"Yes. What is your name?"

"My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am the last Jedi Master."

"My name is Luke Skywalker"

"Are you related to Anakin Skywalker by any chance?"

"I am his son"

"I knew Anakin. He was the best Jedi ever. He was my Master"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ahsoka Tano's story during Dark Times

"Your Master? Really?" Luke was very surprised and pleased to find someone who knew his father very well; he always wanted to learn more about his father's heroics.

"Yes, I studied under him for three years until the Clone Wars ended with the destruction of the Jedi Order and Rise of the Empire. I remember being on a mission with my Squad and heard about what had happened later."

"How did you manage to survive, Master Tano?"

"Please call me Ahsoka, Luke since I was very close to your father and generally I did not like all this formality. I even called your father Skyguy upon our first meeting and he called me Snips for that. It was difficult to survive in the Galaxy where every Jedi was hunted down but I managed for a year or so. After that I joined a small Rebel force fighting against the Empire and this is when it got problematic"

"What happened?"

"On one of my missions all my group was killed and I was captured and brought to Vader. I fought him but the Sith easily beat me. It was rather strange for me to sense my Master's aura around that monster. To my horror he revealed himself as Anakin Skywalker and gave me a condition to leave the Alliance which I could not refuse. After that encounter with Vader I traveled through the Galaxy and once visited a farmer's house on Dantoine. It turned to be that the man of the house was one of the members of the Jedi Council Mace Windu."

Luke continued listening to what Ahsoka was telling, he was very curious to learn more about his father and now about this particular Jedi as well.

"So I stayed in his house for five more years and Master Windu finished my training and I became a Jedi Knight. During the visit I befriended his son Vaap Windu and began his training. Those peaceful times lasted for a year or so but soon the Empire discovered that there were Jedi on Dantoine. Master Windu ordered me to flee and faced Vader by himself. As I flew away with his son off the planet, I sensed in the Force that he had fallen. After that incident we two soon crashed on Yavin IV and lived here ever since. I finished the training of my fist student about a year ago."

"And did you hear anything about the Rebel Alliance when it came to the Galactic Civil War about six years ago?"

"I did not really. I mean, my apprentice and I were living on Yavin and we did not have very good communications. I did though sense that there was two Force sensitive people present on Yavin about six years ago and there was some battle with some humongous battle station but after that no."

"Well, I found two droids who were R2-D2 and C-3PO; through them I kind of found Ben Kenobi who turned to be Obi Wan. We went to rescue Princess Leia Organa, who was captured by Darth Vader and while we did do it, we lost Obi Wan. Darth Vader killed him."

"No, Master Kenobi cannot be dead!"Ahsoka protested and a tear run through her eyes.

"Well, we arrived to Yavin and shortly afterwards there was a battle where I managed to destroy the Death Star by using the Force. Soon, the Rebel Alliance moved to Hoth and there was a battle some time later. I went to Dagobah to train under Jedi Master Yoda. During the training I sensed that my friends were in danger and I then went to the Cloud City at Bespin. There I fought Vader for the First time and he revealed to me that I was his son. After that some time later we went to rescue our friend from Jabba the Hutt and then we went to fight at Endor. I made a brief visit to see Yoda but unfortunately he died. After that I fought Vader and defeated him. Emperor attacked me but Darth Vader turned to the Light and sacrificed himself to save me. He killed the Emperor and soon the Death Star II was destroyed. For two years since then I was rebuilding the Jedi Order. However, the numbers are still small."

"Wow, your adventures are really interesting. It was so painful for me to learn that my former Master who was the kindest being in the Galaxy turned to be the most ruthless one."

"I could not believe that too Ahsoka."

"I completely understand how you feel Luke. Would you like to visit my place? I need to tell my former apprentice that we are leaving this planet to join the Jedi Order."

"Sure, Ahsoka"

The two Jedi went throughout the woods for quite some time. Occasionally there were trees on the ground, which fell ages ago. The two Jedi jumped over those trees, where some of those were really big. They crossed a river and after a long walk finally came to a small hut in a valley. The hut was bigger than that of Yoda but still it was not really big.

There was a person sitting outside the hut who was meditating as Luke assumed. As the two Jedi arrived to the house the man stood up and looked at them.

"Hello, my name is Vaap Windu and what is your name Jedi?"

"My name is Luke Skywalker and I am the son of Anakin Skywalker."

"A, I heard stories about him from my dad. He was a very unorthodox Jedi and he and my dad did not get along very well. In fact once your father almost killed my father but was saved by a woman who later turned to be my mother."

"I did not know that Knight Windu. But I want to tell you that he finally redeemed himself and by sacrificing himself to save me killed the Emperor"

"Ugly Palpy dead? Finally. That bastard should have been killed years ago by my father. But as I can see at least now the Force was brought to balance"

"Partially. I am rebuilding the Jedi Order but it appears that some of Vader's secret Sith Assassins and his various Dark Jedi are still in the Galaxy."

"At least Sith are gone"

"I came here to this planet to investigate upon learning that there was a Dark Jedi in this area. But now, after fighting her I also learnt that you two are the Jedi survivors stranded on this planet. I would like to ask you to join the New Jedi Order."

Both Jedi agreed and they went with Luke towards the hangar where Han Solo left his ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Jedi Archives

The group soon arrived to the platform where Han was waiting them. You did not need to be a force sensitive to see that Han was quite unhappy since Luke has disappeared for quite some time. It seemed that he wanted an explanation.

"What took you so long, Luke?"

"I was attacked by the Dark Jedi and then rescued by this Jedi, Ahsoka Tano. She then brought me to her house and I met another Jedi, Vaap Windu"

"It seems that you had quite an adventure. Well, let's go, this is a pretty boring place to be in"

The Jedi climbed into the Falcon and the ship flew towards their next destination, which was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The trip did not take long and soon the Jedi arrived to the Temple. Many Jedi were chilling in their rooms since they had a day off. The three Jedi continued the trip and soon arrived to the archives. Ahsoka logged in the system and found an interesting holo recording.

"What is it Ahsoka?"

"I just found a recording on what has happened during that fateful day twenty five years ago."

Ahsoka pressed play button and they saw it; however, the recording was not very pleasant. In the beginning they saw many clone troopers marching in the Temple, shooting at the Jedi. Ahsoka skipped all that and soon found a part with Anakin.

Her former Master walked inside the Jedi Council room and saw a group of younglings stuck together. One of spoke to Anakin.

"Master Skywalker, there are so many of them, we don't know what to do."

To everybody's horror, Anakin Skywalker silently activated his blade and quickly defeated everybody in the room. He showed mercy to no one, all kids were killed. Tears ran through Ahsoka's eyes as she could not possibly believe that Anakin did that.

After that recording they saw as Anakin attacked a Jedi, who somewhat resembled Ventress. She had twin green sabers and seemed to know Anakin.

"How could you have done that? You betrayed us all and killed the children. I will show you no mercy, Skywalker"

Anakin did not reply and attacked the girl. The fight was very intense; both were attacking the other with determination. However, it was clearly seen that Anakin was the stronger one. He Force pushed the girl and then crashed a wall on her.

"Good bye, Serra Keto"

As Anakin was prepared to leave, he saw Master Drallig walking towards him. Master Drallig was a powerful Jedi and he was current lightsaber instructor in the Order. It seemed that Anakin was going to enjoy that battle more since he was clearly disappointed in the lack of challenge poor Serra gave him.

"Anakin, you must stop this madness. You are walking on a dangerous path and I cannot let you continue to be there. I don't care if you are the Chosen One or not, you must be stopped."

Anakin attacked Drallig and the two fought. The new lightsaber duel was a stronger one since Master Drallig was more powerful than Knight Keto. They were fighting and fighting and soon a couple more Jedi joined Drallig.

Anakin got infuriated and lifted one of the Jedi in the air and choked him to death. Then he jumped and sliced two more Jedi in half. Now there was only Anakin and Drallig standing. Anakin charged towards his opponent and with a couple of quick movements cut off his hands. After that he stabbed the Jedi Master in the stomach. As the battle was finished, Anakin walked away from Jedi corpses and proceeded to another room to help his 501st legion.

The recording has ended and the Jedi looked at each other. They knew that Darth Vader was a Sith but that was just too much for them. Anakin killing Younglings just was totally gross.

However, the Silence did not continue for long as the three Jedi saw a redhead woman jumping in the room with a purple lightsaber being switched on.

"My name is Mara Jade and I am the most powerful Emperor's hand. Now, I will kill you all. I see that a good company has assembled here: son of Darth Vader, Vader's former apprentice and the son of the most hated Jedi of my Master. Prepare to die!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mara Jade

The three Jedi activated their lightsaber and the group now faced Mara Jade. Luke was very surprised to see that there were Emperor Hands; he thought that only Vader had secret apprentices, like Starkiller. Well, it was obvious that other Dark Siders also existed and that would give them a lot of trouble.

Two green and a blue blades soon colluded with the purple saber of Emperor's Hand. She was attacking very ferociously and the three Jedi were very careful so that they would not get hit by the lightsaber. As the battle continued, Luke noticed however, that the Dark Sider was losing her stance; Mara was tiring since she was fighting three Jedi at once with one of whom defeated Darth Vader himself.

The fight lasted for about ten more minutes and finally Luke managed to knock out Mara with disarming her. If the battle could be seen by an outside observer, who also saw the battle between Mace Windu and Palpatine, he could say that the ending was very similar although Luke did not decide to point his lightsaber towards Mara's throat.

"Kill me, I failed my Master!"

"Mara Jade, your Master is killed. You don't need to follow his will anymore"

"No, no, I can sense him!"

"Luke, I think that Mara is just too tired."

"I agree Ahsoka. Let's take her with us since it would be the safest way to insure both her and ours safety"

Vaap came closer to the lightsaber he saw in Mara's hands and what he saw was very intriguing. The lightsaber's design matched perfectly with the design of Master Windu's one. Vaap still remembered his father's lightsaber since he saw him sparring with Ahsoka and there was no possibility that the lightsaber he was holding was not his father's one at some point.

"Where did you get this lightsaber?" Vaap was very curious and asked Mara as she was lying on a bed. She decided that because she was now a prisoner of war, she would not talk to them. She still believed that Palpatine was somewhere alive and did not want to tell any information to the Jedi.

Luke returned to look at Mara and soon left to talk to Ahsoka about her. The two sat in lunchroom discussing what to do with Mara.

"She does seem to know the Dark Side although her skills with the Force are very robust. It seems that she only knows how to use the lightsaber."

"I agree with that Ahsoka. Also, I sensed that there is no actual darkness in her, more like confusion and some frustration. She is not a Sith and not even a Dark Jedi although she does pretend to be one. I think that we can bring her to the light since she was not yet corrupted completely."

"And how are you planning to for this, Luke? She would not want to talk to you and will escape if you let her"

"I was thinking that I could bring her to the light using the same method as I used with my father."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Luke. It is interesting to see that you can see good in anyone"

"Well, I don't see any good in you. In fact, your Force signature looks more Sithly than Vader's"

"You little Skyguy!"

Ahsoka jumped at Luke and the two started sparring. They were jumping in the air, force pushing eachother and occasionally threatening to cut opponent's limbs. The sparring lasted for a good twenty minutes and then the two Jedi sat on a couch.

"I did not know that you are that good, Luke"

"Well, that should not be a surprise. After all, my teachers were Obi Wan and Yoda"

"And mine Anakin and Mace. We are even"

"Maybe. I will go to check on how Mara is doing and give your former apprentice a break."

"All right but be careful Luke. And if she even hurts you, I will cut her in half. No one threatens my family!"

"Don't worry Ahsoka, I can handle myself." Luke went to the room where they held Mara and let Vaap go for a break since he was looking after Mara for a while. Luke sat beside Mara who by now fell asleep. Luke looked at her and started using the Force to help Mara overcome her inner darkness and confusion. Nothing really worked and Luke decided to use a radical idea.

When Mara woke up she looked at Luke and then at her surroundings. Then, she looked at Luke with huge passion and only now Luke understood what he had done. He sensed that the darkness completely left Mara and she was now on light but there was a little consequence of his actions.

"Luke, I love you"

For Luke it was surprising since he did not intend to do anything like that but he was at least glad that she was on the right side. "She looks nice too. Maybe I could return her affections" he thought.

Meanwhile Ahsoka left the Temple and went for a walk. Once, she decided for some reason to go to a hospital. The Jedi Master entered the Hospital and saw someone she knew well; they were good friends before the Dark Times arrived on horizon. Ahsoka could not believe her eyes but here in the Hospital stood Barriss Offee. Ahsoka could sense that Barriss was not using the Force and she thought that most people in the Hospital did not even know that Barriss was a Jedi.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka called her former friend and saw that the Mirilian Jedi looked at her

"Ahsoka, I am so glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, for some reason I went here. I don't know but probably it was the will of the Force"

"I am happy that you are alive Ahsoka."

"Same. Barriss, do you know that a New Jedi Order has been created by Luke Skywalker? I thought you could join it and become one of the Masters since as it appears there are not very many teachers available since many Jedi died during Dark Times."

"That's wonderful news that the Jedi Order has restarted but unfortunately I cannot leave my place. I am needed here more to help people. I am sorry Ahsoka"

"I understand. If you ever change your mind, feel free to rejoin the Order"

"Thanks Ahsoka"

Ahsoka then heard a call on her commlink. Luke Skywalker was calling all available Jedi to the lunch room in the Temple to have a meeting. Ahsoka left the hospital and went back to the Temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The First Battle of Felucia

A/N: there are 2 more Chapters in this story and then I will explore a story series like "Clone Wars" but it would be "New Republic Adventures". After that, I will write Episodes 8 & 9 respectively.

* * *

As Ahsoka returned to Temple she went to the meeting room. A group of Jedi was already seated at the table and Luke was about to discuss something. He looked at Ahsoka as she entered the room.

"Hello Ahsoka. I did not hear from anybody else so we will presume that no one else will come. I heard that a battalion of Stormtroopers has been assembled on Felucia. I also received information that Lumiya will be there. She is a Dark Jedi and a pretty powerful one. She has a special lightsaber called lightsaber whip. We will leave to Felucia with some rebel troopers. Any questions"

"So what is our objective, Master Skywalker?"

"We will need to defeat them. If possible, capture the Stormtroopers. One thing we cannot let to happen is to let her get away again. She is a pretty capable fighter and would get more troops."

"Luke, why is she so dangerous?"

"There are two reasons. I dated her for a while and then somehow when I used the Force I shot her X-Wing. She survived. From what I gathered from my intelligence sources is that she trained under my father, Darth Vader himself."

Some Jedi got really shocked, while other were now worried. The Jedi needed to really catch that woman since she was a very large threat. Being trained personally as Vader's apprentice was not good. As they were discussing the mission, a couple of blue ghosts appeared.

"Hello, son, I see that you are doing well"

"Father, we are going to fight Lumiya. How powerful is she?"

"She is quite powerful although not on giant scale when you go by Force. However, her lightsaber skills are impressive, I taught her myself."

"Well done father."

"Hey, I was the Dark Lord of the Sith at that time. I bet that you could beat her. She is not that strong, her only advantage is her unique weapon. May the Force be with you all"

Anakin's ghost disappeared. The Jedi prepared and went to one of their ships. A group of X-Wings soon jumped into hyperspace and flew to Felucia. The Jedi understandably had a bad feeling about this.

The Jedi decided to land in a remote location, away from the main bade of the Stormtroopers. For the Jedi it appeared that the victory would be too easy although they did have a bad feeling. Something was not right on the planet and the eerie atmosphere was not helping. It was quite. Almost too quite to say the least and the Jedi were a bit scared.

"Alright, we need to assemble the camp. The middle portion will have two tents and the rest will be put in a circle around it. One Jedi will be on guard duty, then another will take his place."

The Jedi assembled the camp and then sat in the middle of the camp to discuss the strategy. As Luke was discussing the strategy with some of his friends, Ahsoka stood in a corner of the camp and looked around. There is definitely something going on In here, she reasoned. Ahsoka sat on the warm ground and started to meditate.

After an hour of meditation Ahsoka sensed that a group of people was advancing towards the group. In the Force she saw that they were the Stormtroopers, whom the Jedi planned to attack during the following day. The troopers soon approached the base and Ahsoka jumped, igniting her saber.

"Shoot the Jedi!"

The Jedi heard that and they all activated their lightsabers. The troopers had many men but the Jedi were quite skillful by now, especially Ahsoka and Luke. Ahsoka jumped and Force pushed a fallen tree on a group of Stormtroopers. Many Jedi run at the troopers and fought them. However, the number of Storm Troopers was equivalent to a whole battalion and so the over whelming force pressured the Jedi to retreat. Some Jedi died and out of fifty Jedi present initially, five were dead, three wounded and the rest scared by their attacker.

The Jedi retreated to the woods while being pursued by the Stormtroopers. The Jedi did manage to get away from the pursue and settled a camp around a river bank. Luke mourned those Jedi who were fallen and asked some available Jedi to tend to the wounded.

"We need to destroy the battalion. I will go and surrender myself and I hope that they will leave given that they know who I am"

"No, Luke, you cannot leave, we need you, I need you. Please, I already lost Anakin and I will not lose the last Skywalker to the Empire"

"Please Ahsoka, don't worry about me, if I die, you will be the one who will continue the Jedi legacy"

"No, you are like my brother and son Luke and I will not leave you alone. If you die, I die"

"It seems that I will not go alone. I hope that no one else wants to join me"

"As a matter of fact I do. "

"And your name is?"

"Merp, Merp Apl, sir"

"Well, Jedi Apl, how good are your skills?"

"I was trained by a Jedi master later killed by Vader. I fought a couple of Emperor Hands as a matter of fact, my Master always told me that I was quite good with a lightsaber"

"Well, in that case you could join. Kyle, I live the rest under your supervision"

"Yes, Luke, I will take care of them all. Go."

Luke left his friend Kyle Katarn in charge and the three Jedi left to fight the Stormtroopers. They did not need to search for long as the enemy found the trio.

"Shoot them"

"Well, Luke, you see, we cannot reason with them"

And then the three Jedi attacked. Luke jumped and started Force pushing the troopers everywhere, with occasional stubbing and throwing his lightsaber. Once, as a trooper was about to shoot Luke down, the Jedi deflected the shot with his hands and the trooper got killed by his own blaster.

Ahsoka was jumping and slashing the weapons of her enemies. She did not entirely enjoy killing her opponent and she never really fight against a living opponent so that was a new experience to her. The other reason why she could not kill the troopers was that they reminded her of Clones and especially of one Captain.

Merp Apl was quite good and lived for Luke's expectations. He was true to his word as he was really proficient with lightsaber. His lightsaber was orange. He jumped quite a lot and Luke recognized Ataru's style. It was not the most efficient style for close combat but then again every Jedi chooses for himself.

Luke was defeating the enemy troopers as he saw one Stormtrooper jumped at Ahsoka and knocked her lightsaber from her hand. Then, he lifted her above the ground and called some of his friends. They were about to shoot her. Luke did not like that and jumped towards them and after completing one circle in the air sliced all troopers surrounding Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Luke"

"Anything for a sister"

Merp Apl was spinning in the air and cutting the upcoming troopers. It seemed they were stupid enough to not understand that they were doomed to fight three most powerful Jedi on the Planet. Merp concentrated and pushed the troopers away.

The three Jedi soon defeated the last Stormtroopers and they were quite happy that the insurgency was defeated. Then, Luke saw a large Mon Cal frigate arriving. Soon, a small Lambda Shuttle flew towards the surface and landed on the surface. To Luke's surprise Leia exited it and run towards her brother.

As she approached him, she jumped and hugged him."Oh, Luke, what has happened? I thought that you all"

"Don't worry, sister, all Stormtroopers are defeated."

"That's good news to hear. Someone went with me, she really insisted and she wanted to help the injured."

Ahsoka looked at a woman who stood beside Leia and recognized her former friend Barriss Offee.

"Barriss, I am so glad to see you here."

"I know Ahsoka, I had to come. I learned that you traveled to a mission and by being the only healer left it was my duty to help the Jedi"

"Well, I am very glad that you made the right decision"

Soon, the rest of the Jedi appeared as Luke contacted them all through the Force and they were now very happy. But the happiness did not last forever. One Jedi spotted that three Star Destroyers entered the System as well as one Super Star Destroyer. Many Tie fighters exited and flew towards the Mon Cal frigate. The air battle has started. The ground troops soon also landed and now it was not a mere battalion, it was a whole gigantic army, which also included AT-ATs, AT-TEs, Imperial Juggernaut Tanks and AT-STs. The Jedi assembled and were ready to fight the Imperials. They had Republic's troops with them so it would be easier.

Luke, Leia, Ahsoka and others ignited their lightsabers and stood in a circle. They were ready to fight. "Together we fight and together we share our fate" Leia said. The battle did not end, it just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Second Battle of Felucia

"Remember, we might to defeat the enemy. Their number is stronger but as one wise Jedi once told me, size matters not. The same goes with numbers. There are more of them but we have the Force as our ally"

The Jedi soon were joined by Republic's ground troops and they went to the fight against the enemy. Their army was huge with having one Republic soldier against a thousand Imperials. The odds were not on Jedi side and many started to get killed. As when the battle started, ten Jedi were laying on the ground, either dead or seriously wounded. The rest were pushed back.

It seemed that Imperials were very well prepared for the invasion of the planet and destruction of their enemy that chances of survival of Republic troops were diminishing with every minute. The tanks were pushing them back, in the process destroying a large amount of trees. They were wiping out everything which was on their path, including occasional animals.

Luke was doing a very decent job and that fact angered Lumiya. She jumped into the battlefield and attacked the group, the two soon got separated from the rest of the Jedi and continued their fight. Lumiya was very determined to kill young Skywalker since he destroyed both her heart and body, now she wanted only revenge.

As Luke got separated, Ahsoka took charge of the Republic troops and lead them against the Stormtroopers. She now realized that if she were not to start killing troopers, they would easily overpower the Jedi. The Togruta was jumping and swinging her blade elegantly, in the process destroying the troopers.

Ahsoka saw as an AT-ST was coming at her. She jumped to avoid being hit by the guns and threw her lightsaber at a nearby tree. The tree got cut and after a cracking sound the trunk fell on the ground, right in front of that AT-ST. It walked and soon fell on the ground. Ahsoka jumped on the walker, cut a hole in it and then stabbed the driver inside.

Kyle Katarn and Vaap Windu were working together against a battalion of troopers. They were surrendered by the battalion but still they were not killed since their skills were quite impressive. Kyle was one of Luke's best students and he was currently teaching one crèche some advanced techniques in fighting. Vaap was good too partially from his Master's training but also by being a Windu; the boy was his father's son in almost all aspect including the wielding of the blade.

Merp Apl was standing alone, cutting approaching troopers in halves. He did not use his lightsaber to an extent Kyle and Vaap used; instead he used the Force primarily to defeat his enemies. Once, he lifted an approaching At-ST walker in the air and threw it into one AT-AT. The impact was quite severe and resulted into an explosion. The AT-AT fell on the ground and was now defenseless.

Leia was attacked by a group of troopers and had a difficult time deflecting the bolts. But she did manage to remain standing, since she was a Skywalker after all. Leia was on defensive at first but then decided to shift to offensive. With highly elegant moves, she spinned around, cutting the weapons of her attackers. After a while she gained confidence and started more offensive approach. Leia tried to lift a tree trunk form the ground and after successfully doing that she threw it at troopers.

Barriss was fighting but unfortunately once she did not deflect the blast and got wounded into her knee. The Jedi woman fell and the Stormtroopers pointed their blasters at her. Barriss saw that she could not do anything and closed her eyes. She relaxed and prepared to join the Force. However, she got not hit; as she opened her eyes she saw Ahsoka jumping in front of her , which soon resulted in a couple of troopers heads rolling on the ground.

"Common, Barriss, stand up" Ahsoka gave her friend a hand and the healer stood up. Ahsoka walked with Barriss to a safer place so that she would relax.

Corran and Kyp were fighting together with the rest Jedi. The troopers were firing and firing and the Jedi were falling to the ground. The two were deflecting the bolts but that did not seem to bother the over whelming force of the Stormtroopers. And unfortunately, Republic troopers were not a big help either since many of them died too.

Mara was fighting alone with spinning her lightsaber and occasionally she was doing some Force techniques some Jedi would consider evil, Mara liked Force choke. It seemed as if she still liked to use the methods she used when she was an Emperor's Hand. Mara fought well and the troopers were actually scared of her.

Ahsoka sat into a Star fighter and flew to the Space battle. There she joined with Han Solo, who was piloting his Millennium Falcon.

"Common, Jedi, show me how well you can fly!" he taunted her

"We will see, Correlian nerf herder" Ahsoka flew and shot a couple of Tie fighters. The two pilots started a mini competition on who would shoot most ships. Ahsoka remembered almost an exact thing when she was with her Master shooting down or slicing droids. The two were firing in the air at the enemy but unfortunately both ships soon got his and crashed into hangar in one Star Destroyer, well, Millennium Falcon not so much. The two got captured.

A group of tanks started shooting at everything they saw and a large portion of landscape got destroyed. By now Ahsoka got captured, Luke was fighting Lumiya and only eight other Jedi were left alive. The Jedi prepared for the worst.

Luke was fighting with Lumiya and she was hitting him with her Lightwip. The weapon by itself was not very powerful but it did slow the movements of her opponent. The fought and it was clear that Luke was stronger than Lumiya both in the Force and in lightsaber skills. However, she found a weakness in him, she felt that Luke saw good in everyone and also she knew that his feelings for her did not die completely yet.

Lumiya knew that Luke was not fighting at his full potential since he could not hurt her. She, on the other hand used that knowledge and with a couple of hits knocked Luke on the ground. Lumiya decided not to kill her former lover right away but at first to torture him.

Meanwhile, Leia run to one ship and flew towards the place where Ahsoka and Han were captured. She flew in the hangar and met heavy resistance. Leia used her lightsaber and sliced a dozen of troopers but then unfortunately got hit the same way when she got captured near Tatooine.

Leia was soon brought to two of her friends and looked at the person responsible for all that. He was a tall humanoid with blue skin and red eyes and he looked frightening.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Grand Admiral Thrawn and now I destroyed the Jedi. Soon the Imperial Remnant under my command will destroy the Republic once again."

"You are mistaken, Admiral. Even if we all die here, there will be others who will fight against you."

"We will see. "

Leia looked at Ahsoka and Han. She got scared since she did not want to die.

"Don't be afraid, Leia, everything will be alright"

Thrawn looked at a Stormtrooper Commander and said to him.

"Shoot the three down, and then proceed with obliteration of all Jedi on the planet"

The Stormtrooper pointed his gun at the prisoners. The first target was Ahsoka, since she was the biggest threat on the ship out of the three.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Victory

Ahsoka looked at the Stormtrooper. She was a little bit afraid of what will happen next. Relax, she thought, there is no death, there is the Force. Somehow, that was not very helpful and she still feared for her life. As any normal being, she wanted to live. The Togruta Jedi looked at the blaster and closed her eyes. She wanted to die in peace.

There came a shot but strangely enough for Ahsoka she did not feel anything as if she was not hit. Out of curiosity she opened her eyes and saw that the Stormtrooper shot at the floor. By now she was confused and did not know what was going on.

"You traitor!" Ahsoka heard as Grand Admiral Thrawn shouted at the Stormtrooper. The guy closed the door to the room so that nobody could enter and pointed the gun at Thrawn now. As for Ahsoka, she was very surprised since she never seen a Stormtrooper doing anything like that- attempting to kill a superior officer. The Stormtrooper made the shot but Thrawn dropped on the ground and then pressed a button on his jacket. He instantly dropped into a small freighter and as soon as he was ready, it jumped to hyperspace.

Ahsoka looked at the Stormtrooper with confusion. She did not know why possibly a Stormtrooper would do a thing like that."Why did you not kill me?"

"I could not. It does not matter whom I would shoot but I would not shoot little Jedi. I thought that you were dead but now I am much relieved, Commander" No, Ahsoka thought, that could not be happening. It could not be Captain Rex, the Captain who she was very fond off.

"State your name, trooper!"

"My name is Captain Rex" Ahsoka still could not believe what she heard. He was alive. Alive! Ahsoka looked at Rex and then spoke to the microphone. "This is General Tano, I order to stop firing."

Meanwhile on Felucia the Jedi were surrendered by an overwhelming force of Imperials. They were ready to kill them all off and pointed their guns and the Jedi. A group of AT- AT was ready to fire and the Jedi prepared for the worst.

However, the Jedi were not killed, they were saved as a matter of fact. Straight from the jungle came a group of rancorns. They marched at the At-Ats's and started destroying big metal machines. The Imperial Forces were shooting at the rancorns and some fell to their death. However, the majority of them were not and they proceeded with destroying the machines. One rancorn pushed an upcoming AT-ST with its leg and the machinery fell on the ground.

The Jedi quickly realized that they were saved and joined the fight. Surprisingly the rancorns did not attack the Jedi. In fact, one rancorn lifted the Jedi and put him on the AT-At's head. The Jedi jumped and with his lightsaber cut off AT-AT's "head".

The rancorns helps was not the most weird and unusual thing which happened on the ground. Soon the battle took very close to Ancient Abyss. To the surprise of many the Sarlacc, which was resting in the ground, used its arms and like an octopus caught one of the AT-AT's. It the lifted it above the ground and threw it to some short distance. Its tentacles then lifted the Jedi and put them to some safer distance while the rancorns finished off the Imperial Army. The Imperials soon started retreating. The Jedi were very surprised on what has happened. They literally did not understand why Felucia's nature helped them fight off Imperials.

Their question was answered very shortly. They saw a figure coming out of the forest and Barriss Offee recognized who she was. It was the last Jedi Master who sat on the former Jedi Council, Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Some said that she was the best in the Order after Kenobi and Skywalker.

"Hello, it is nice that I helped my fellow Jedi. I have not seen such a group of Jedi together since the formation of the Empire"

"The Empire is dead and Imperial Remnant fights the New Republic. Luke Skywalker restarted the Order"

"Skywalker, huh? I always guessed that he was not telling us something. So he has offspring who rebuild the Jedi Order. That's quite good news."

"Master, how did you survive the Sarlacc? I remember Vader specifically telling me that his apprentice almost killed you and you fell in the Sarlacc"

"Yes, I did fell in it but it did not kill me, it did not start to digest me. The Sarlacc put me in some hibernation chamber and actually helped me heal and when I was ready, it threw me out to the world"

While Shaak Ti was explaining her situation, Luke Skywalker lay defeated and Lumiya looked at him with evil smile. She was very happy to the fact that she defeated her enemy.

"You know, I will kill your sister too." Lumiya then hit Luke in the face prepared to strike him. But Luke would not allow anyone to hurt his sister. To Lumiya's horror Luke Skywalker found a lot of strength, stood up and looked at Lumiya. He then Force pulled her weapon and destroyed it with his lightsaber. As a final thing he jumped and with his leg kicked her in the stomach. The Dark Jedi fell on the ground, defeated.

The battle was over. Ahsoka soon came to the surface and explained the troopers that she was in charge. Then the Jedi reunited and counted their losses. Out of a large group of Jedi who went to Felucia only twelve remained alive, that counting Shaak Ti and her former Padawan learned Marriss Brood, who showed up later after the battle. The Jedi made a large funeral fire for their fallen friends and after the ceremony flew to Coruscant.

* * *

A week after the Jedi won the Battle of Felucia one Jedi went for some adventure and came across a planet called Byss. The Jedi landed on the planet and saw a big building, where dark energies were very strong. She went inside and found that the building contained many clone bodies which was very surprising since according to Emperor Palpatine the clone factories closed everywhere, including Kamino.

The Jedi found a bomb and placed it in the building. Then, she heated up the reactors and made sire they will destroy the factory. After that, the Jedi went outside and in minutes, the building blew up. It was covered in smoke and every single clone body got destroyed.

The girl got suddenly hit with electricity. To her horror a figure with a hood on his face appeared and walked towards her. He was very angry since his clone bodies got destroyed. "You will pay for this, Jedi!" Before the girl could do anything, a red lightsaber went through her chest and she instantly died.

* * *

In the Jedi Temple Luke and Mara found out that they loved eachother and soon married. Everyone in the Jedi Order were present as well as the Solo family.


End file.
